Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to high speed mixed moment estimation using quantization. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to high speed mixed moment estimation in the context of signal processing, for example, in link training of transmitters and receivers used in high-speed communication, such as for greater than 25 Gigabit Ethernet communication.